Fairy Tail (revised)
by Unicornblossem13
Summary: My own version of Fairy Tail
1. Lucy and Natsu

**Hello, this story is my own version of Fairy Tail. There are a few things that are changed. For example, Lucy's personality. Her outfit is also different:**

** Her outfit consist of a white, short sleeved, button-up shirt with two buttons left un-buttoned, exposing some of her cleavage, with a black vest over it. She also wears blue pants, a white belt wrapped around her waist, with black flats. Her hair is held into two lower pigtails. She also wears a thin black choker, with a blue dragon's eye pendant attached to it, around her neck. **

** Lucy's height is also different.**

**Height: 174 cm**

** And there will be few other different thinks as well. This is a NaLu pairing, I'll have some romance in later chapters. There will also be other pairings. Also, ****Lucy has more magic then celestial magic. (Will be seen in later chapters)**

**Alright, here is the first chapter. By the way, I own nothing that is written in here.**

* * *

Chapter One: Lucy and Natsu

* * *

At the train station in the town of Harujion

"Come on, Natsu. We're here." a blue cat, Happy, said to the pink haired boy, who was laying on the train's floor with swirls in his eyes.

"Is he okay?" a train conductor asked.

"Aye." Happy replied. "This happens all the time."

"I'll never ride a train, ever, again." Natsu said as he stood up, still feeling a little weak.

"If the info we got is correct, Salamander should be in this town." Happy stated as he walked out the train. "Let's go."

"L-Let me... rest for a bit." the pink haired teen replied as he leaned out the train's window.

"Okay." then, the blue cat saw that the train had started to move, along with Natsu, who was still inside. "Oh, it departed already."

"Heeeeelp Meeee!" Natsu wailed as the train departed from the station.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Harujion's only magic shop

"So, there's only one magic store in this town?" a young blond mage girl asked the owner of the store.

"Yes, this town is more prosperous in fishing than magic to begin with." the old man replied. "Only less than ten percent of the townspeople can use magic, so this store is mainly targeting travelling mages."

The blonde mage, Lucy, sighed. "I think I've wasted my time."

"Please don't say that and have a look around. We have some new items, too." the old man held up one of the store's items. "This "colors" magic is probably the most popular one among girls. Depending on your daily mood, you can change the color of your outfit."

"I already have that." the young mage said. She looked through the glass cases in the store. "I'm looking for the keys of the gates, strong ones."

"Gates, huh? That's something uncommon."

"Ah." Lucy said when she saw a silver key in the case. "The white dog."

"That's not strong at all." the owner remarked.

"It's alright, I've been looking for it. How much is it?"

"20,000 jewels."

'Seriously?!' Lucy thought. 'Does this old geezer thing I'm made of money?'

Then, the young mage leaned forward on the counter, showing off the exposed cleavage of her ample bust.

"How much was it again, mister?" she asked as she gave a wink.

* * *

Later

"He gave it to me for free." Lucy said to herself as she walked around the town, the silver key in her hand. "Men are such simple creatures."

"People are going to thing you're crazy if you keep talking to yourself."

Looking down, the young mage saw a black cat, standing on two feet, with blue eyes and a yellow crescent moon mark, pointing upward, on it's forehead. It also had a yellow ribbon tied around it's neck.

"Luna, where have you been this whole time?" Lucy asked the cat.

"I've been at the harbor, eating all the fish I could eat." the black cat replied.

"Did you pay for that fish?"

"Um..." Luna ran in cold sweat as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Never mind." the blonde mage sighed. "We'll talk about this later. Anyway, we have a new friend."

"You mean you got a new key?"

"That's right. And it was entirely free."

"You used your sex appeal, didn't you?" Luna ask.

"Oh yeah." Lucy said proudly.

The feline sighed. "Sometimes I wonder how a tomboy like you has so much sex appeal, Lucy."

"What's that suppose to mean?!"

Suddenly the two companions heard the sound of girls squealing.

"What's going on?" the blonde girl asked.

"Dunno." Luna said.

Suddenly, a group of girls ran past the duo.

"A famous mage-sama is in town." a girl said.

"It's Salamander-sama!"

"Salamander?" the blue eyed cat tilted her head to the side.

"They must mean the mage who controls the magic of fire that can't be bought in stores." the blonde mage said. "He's in town?"

"He's most certainly popular." Luna commented, gesturing to the group of squealing girls. Then, she gave a lopsided grin. "I wonder if he looks cool." she soon followed the group of women.

"Oh, brother." Lucy sighed has she followed her partner.

* * *

Meanwhile

"I ended up riding the train twice." Natsu groaned.

"You're so bad with transportation." Happy commented.

"And I'm hungry..."

"We don't have any money."

"Hey, Happy, they probably meant Igneel when they said Salamander, right?" the pink haired boy asked.

"Yup." the blue cat replied. "I can only think of Igneel when I hear dragon of fire."

"That's what I thought, too." then, Natsu pumped his fists in the air. "I finally found him! I feel a little bit better now!"

"Aye."

Suddenly, the duo heard the sound of girl's squealing. Turning their heads to the side, the two saw a group of girls in the middle of town, all talking about a person named Salamander.

"Speak of the devil!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Aye!" Happy also exclaimed.

The two quickly rushed over.

* * *

Meanwhile

"So, this guy is Salamander?" Lucy asked as she saw the guy who was claimed to be the mage of flame.

"He's not what I excepted." Luna remarked, sighing in disappointment.

"You can say that again. He's obviously using the magic called charm."

"Charm?"

"It's a magic that attracts other people's hearts to caster, and was banned several years ago. Using that magic to get girl's attention, how disgusting " the young girl turned her head away in disgust.

"If you weren't so strong, Lucy, you would be one of his fan girls right now." Luna commented.

Lucy shuddered at the thought. Then, she turned around. "Come on, Luna, we have better things to do."

"Indeed." the black cat soon followed her friend.

"Igneel!"

The duo stopped walking and turned around. They saw a young man with spiky pink hair with a blue cat.

"Who are you?" Natsu asked the fire mage, who had a look of shock on his face when the pink haired teen asked the question.

"Maybe you know me as Salamander." the mage said with a cocky smile.

He noticed the boy and cat had already left.

"Gone already?!"

Suddenly, the group of fan girls stared to beat the pink haired boy, telling him he was being rude to Salamander and that he should apologize. Lucy and Luna both laughed from the scene.

"Man, I wish I had some popcorn." the blonde mage said, brushing a tear of laughter out of her eye.

"Indeed." the black cat agreed, holding her stomach.

"That's enough, girls." the fire mage said. "He didn't really mean it, either."

"You're so kind!" the fan girls remarked, hearts in all of their eyes.

"I'll give you my signature." Salamander said as he handed an autographed piece of paper to the pinked haired teen. "You can show it off to your friends."

"I don't want it." Natsu said.

"Get lost!" the fan girls yelled as they kicked the boy away.

"It wasn't him." Happy said as he appeared by his friend's side.

"I appreciate your enthusiastic welcome." Salamander said to the fan girls. "But, I have some errands to run at the port. So, please excuse me." he snapped his fingers and a purple flame lifted him up into the air. "We're having a party on the ship tonight. Please come." he said as he left.

"What is he?" Natsu asked after the mage left.

"He's really disgusting." Lucy said as she walked up the the pink haired teen and blue cat.

The two turned to the tall blonde mage and her cat.

"Would you like to go get some food?"

The two nodded their heads excitedly.

* * *

Later, at a restaurant

"Yhurrr ah naiz burrzonn (You're a nice person)." Natsu said to the mage sitting across from him as he shoved food into his mouth.

"Yhup, yhup (yup, yup)." Happy agreed, a fish in his mouth.

"Your names are Natsu and Happy, right?' Lucy asked as she laughed awkwardly. "I understand you, so just eat slowly or things will keep slashing all over the place." she sighed. 'There goes the money I saved at that old geezer's shop.'

"What are your names?" Happy asked.

"I'm Lucy." the blonde replied. She gestured to her black cat. "And this is my friend, Luna."

"Nice to meet you." the feline said.

"Another talking cat!" the blue cat said excitedly.

"Indeed." Luna pointed a paw at her human companion. "And, even though she looks like this, Lucy is a mage."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and a very powerful one at that."

"You're exaggerating, Luna." Lucy said, feeling a bit embarrassed from her friend's comment.

"What kind of magic that you use?" Natsu asked.

"I use celestial magic." 'I probably shouldn't tell them what other magic I use.'

"What guild do you guys belong to?" Happy asked.

"None, right now. We haven't found one that suits us both. By the way, aren't you guys looking for someone?"

"Aye." Happy said. "It's Igneel."

"I heard that Salamander was coming to this town, so we came, but it was the wrong person." the pink haired teen said.

"This Salamander didn't look like a salamander." the blue cat commented.

"I totally believed that it was Igneel, too."

"How could a human look like a salamander?" Lucy asked, both her and Luna sweatdropping.

"Hmm? He's not a human." Natsu told them. "Igneel is a real dragon."

"Eh?!" both mage and cat exclaimed in shock.

"There's no way a real life dragon would be in a town!" Lucy said.

A look of realization appeared on Natsu and Happy's faces.

"You're just noticing this now?!" Luna yelled.

"Why are you looking for a dragon in the first place?" the blonde mage asked.

"Igneel is my dad." the pink haired teen grinned. "But, he disappeared when I was a kid and I've searching for him ever since."

"I see." giving a small smile, Lucy placed some money on the table. "I guess we better get going." she picked up her cat and sat up from the table. "You guys can go ahead and take your time."

Suddenly, much to the cat and girl's surprise, both boy and his cat got on their hands on knees and bowed their head.

"Thank you for the meal!" Natsu shouted.

"Thank you!" Happy repeated.

"Please, don't do that!" Lucy exclaimed.

"You're embarrassing us!" Luna remarked. "As well as yourselves!"

"Don't worry about." the blonde mage told them. "And you're welcome, bye."

"Oh, yeah!" Natsu said as he stood up and smacked his fist into his open palm. He held out the autographed paper signed by Salamander. "I'll give you this."

"We don't want that!" the mage girl and black cat exclaimed in unison.

Turning around, the duo walked out the restaurant.

"What an odd pair." Lucy commented.

"Indeed." Luna agreed. "But, I can't believe we met another dragon slayer. Fate works in mysterious ways."

"Don't start with all that fate talk again."

* * *

Later, at a park

"Looks like Fairy Tail caused trouble again." Luna, who was sitting on a bench with her human companion, remarked as she and Lucy read from the Weekly Sorcerer Magazine. "What was it this time?"

"They destroyed the Devon Thief Family, but also destroyed seven other houses that belonged to the townspeople." Lucy read from the magazine.

Soon, the mage and cat started laughing.

"That's way too much!" they said in unison.

"Ah, Mirajane is covering the Gravure." Lucy said as he looked at pictures of a young woman with white hair, and blue eyes, in a bikini. "She's so pretty, Fairy Tail's drawing card, Mirajane."

"I wonder if someone like her would be so reckless, too." Luna giggled.

"Hey, Luna, maybe we should check out Fairy Tail next."

"I guess. However, it could be the same as the other guilds we've checked out."

"You never know, it could be different." Lucy grinned. "To me, mage guild Fairy Tail is the best."

"I see, you want to join Fairy Tail."

Both girl and cat yelped in surprise from the sudden male voice.

"S-Salamander?!" the blonde mage stammered when she saw the fire mage appear out of nowhere.

"I've been looking all over for you." Salamander said. "I really wanted to invite a beautiful lady like you to our party on the ship."

"Eh?"

"Forget it, buddy." Luna said curtly. "We're not interested."

"Yeah, we have better things to do." Lucy said.

"Oh, but you're perfect for our guild." Salamander declared.

Twenty minutes of pestering later

"Alright, we'll come to your stupid party!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Now leave us alone!" Luna yelled.

"Great, I'll see you both at the party." Salamander said as he turned around and walked away.

"It's, without a doubt, a trap." the black cat commented after the fire mage left them.

"Yeah. But, at least we get free food." the blonde mage said.

"Indeed."

* * *

Later, at nighttime

"Ah! I ate a lot!" Natsu said as he patted his full stomach.

"Aye." Happy, who was walking on a stone railing, said. Then, he noticed a large ship in the distance. "Oh yeah, Salamander said he'd have a party on a ship. I wonder if that's the one."

"I feel... sick." Natsu groaned as he leaned against the railing, feeling sick when he saw the ship.

"Don't get motion sickness just by imagining it."

"Check it out, that's Salamander-sama's ship." the duo heard a girl say.

"Aw, I wanted to go to the party, too." another girl said. "Salamander?"

"You don't know about him? He's that great mage who's currently in town. I heard he's a mage from that famous Fairy Tail guild."

Both pink haired boy and blue cat froze when they heard the guild name.

"Fairy Tail?" Natsu said. He looked out to the ship on the ocean. Then, he got sick again and crouched down. "Fairy Tail..."

* * *

Meanwhile, on Salamander's ship

"Lucy and Luna, huh?" the fire mage said. "Such pretty names."

"Oh, thank you." Lucy, who was still wearing her normal clothes, said as she smiled politely.

Luna, who was sitting on the blonde mage's lap, just hmphed and turned crossed her arms.

"Let's toast with a glass of wine first." Salamander said as he poured some wine into a wine glass.

"Don't you have to attend to other girls?" the celestial mage asked.

"I just feel like drinking with you." the fire mage snapped his fingers. Then, little balls of wine floated out of the glass and into the air. "Try opening your mouths. Pearls of wine will slowly come in."

'How annoying!" Lucy and Luna thought in unison.

As the balls of wine came closer to them, Lucy and Luna opened their mouths. Just as the wine was about to come into their mouths, both girl and cat smacked the little balls away from them.

"Do you really think that I'm some dumb blonde?" Lucy asked the surprised fire mage. "There's a sleeping drug in that wine, isn't there?"

"Oh, you're good." Salamander commented.

"Just what are you planning, you creep?" Luna asked.

"Such a bad girl and cat." the fire mage remarked, smirking. "If you both just were to sleep peacefully, you wouldn't have to get hurt."

"Oh?" the blonde smirked as well. "Are you talking about your men behind the curtain?"

"Eh?"

Then, Lucy pulled back the curtain behind her and a dozen men tumbled out, all unconscious."

"W-What?!" Salamander asked in shock.

"We knew it was a trap from the very beginning." Luna smirked. "So, we took care of these guys first."

"No matter, I'll deal with you myself!"

"Looks like Fairy Tail is a rotten guild." Lucy commented as she got into a fighting stance.

"Hurry up and kick this a-hole's butt, Lucy." the black cat said.

Suddenly, the ceiling crashed opened. Landing on the floor, was Natsu."

"T-That brat from earlier?!" Salamander exclaimed.

"Natsu?!" Lucy and Luna also exclaimed.

Then, the young boy got motion sickness.

"No, I can't take it."

"That's so lame!" the mage and cat yelled in unison.

'And he calls himself a dragon slayer?!' Lucy thought.

"Wh-What's going on?!" the fire mage asked, greatly confused. "Why would a brat fall from the sky?!"

"Lucy, Luna, what are guys doing here?" Happy asked as he appeared over the hole in the ceiling, white wings on his back.

"Happy?!" the blonde mage exclaimed. "You have wings!"

"We'll talk about that later." flying down, the blue cat wrapped his tail around Lucy's waist. "Let's get out of here."

"Wait! What about Natsu?!" Lucy asked as the flying feline lifted her into the air.

"I can't carry two people at once."

"Oh dear..."

"Hey!" Luna yelled, an irk mark appearing on her head. "Where do you think you're going with my partner?!" then, white wings appeared on the black feline's back. She flew after the escaping duo.

"Luna, you can fly, too?!" Happy asked.

"Indeed. And the only one who can carry Lucy is me!"

"I won't let you get away!" Salamander shouted as he shot magical fire at the flying cats and girl.

Luckily, they all manged to dodge the attack as they flew away from the ship.

"Lucy, Luna." Happy spoke up.

""What is it this time?" the blonde mage asked.

"My transformation effect has worn off."

Both Lucy and Luna gaped as the wings on the blue cat disappeared.

"Lucy!" the black feline yelled as she saw her partner and the male cat fall into the ocean below.

Soon, the mage girl and blue cat resurfaced.

"Lucy, are you okay?" Luna asked as she flew down toward them.

"Yeah, I'm good." Lucy replied.

"I'm okay, too." Happy said.

Then, the blonde mage pulled out a golden key.

"Open! Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!" she yelled as she stuck the key into the water.

Then, a mermaid with a blue tail appeared out of nowhere.

"Woah!" Happy exclaimed.

"Since she's a celestial mage, Lucy can use the keys of the gates to summon celestial spirits from another world." Luna explained proudly.

"Aquarius! Please, use your power to send the ship back to the coast!" Lucy said to the mermaid while pointing at the ship.

"Yeah, and hurry!" the black feline said.

"Tch." the blue haired mermaid clicked her tongue at the cat.

"Did you just say 'tch' at me?!" Luna exclaimed.

"Don't be picky about something like that!" Lucy and Happy said in unison.

"You know, I've always hated your arrogant attitude!" Luna yelled at the mermaid.

"You're such a noisy kitty." Aquarius commented.

"Luna, please, don't argue with a strong celestial spirit." Lucy begged her cat.

"You should be more polite and smart, like Lucy, you rude and dumb kitty."

"Why you-!" Luna was cut off.

"Listen, the next time you pick a fight with me, I'll kill you kitty cat."

"Yes ma'am, I'm sorry." the black feline apologized quickly, feeling afraid of the celestial spirit.

Then, using her golden urn, Aquarius created a giant wave and sent it hurling toward the ship.

"Don't flush me along!" Luna yelled as she was caught in the wave.

Soon, the ship, and black cat, was washed up on the coast.

* * *

Back inside the ship

"What's going on?!" Salamander asked after the ship stopped moving.

"It stopped..." Natsu said as he stood up. "The rocking... stopped."

* * *

Meanwhile

"What were you thinking?!" Luna yelled at the blue haired mermaid. "How could you flush me along, too?!"

"My bad." Aquarius said as she placed her hand on her face and shook her head. "I flushed the ship as well."

"Were you only aiming for me?!"

"Luna, calm down." Lucy said as she and Happy walked onto the coast. She turned to the mermaid and smiled. "Aquarius, thank you for your help. As a reward, you can go on a trip for a week with your boyfriend."

"Thank you, Lucy." the celestial spirit smiled at the mage. "At least you're grateful and have manners." she looked at the black cat and smirked. "Maybe you should get a boyfriend. That way, you won't be so crabby." and with that the mermaid went back to the celestial world.

"She's so selfish!" Luna exclaimed, an irritation mark throbbing on her forehead.

"You two don't really get along, huh?" Happy asked.

"Oh no! We forgot that Natsu was inside." Lucy said as she ran to were the pink haired boy was.

Soon, the mage and cats arrived in the room they were previously in.

"Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed. Then, she flinched when she saw the angry and scary look an the young man's face.

"Brat, you shouldn't get on other people's ships without permission." Salamander said as he scratched his chin.

Not saying anything, the pink haired teen took off his coat.

"We should help!" Luna said.

"We shouldn't." Lucy said. She knelt down beside her cat. "This is the perfect chance to see another dragon slayer in action." she whispered.

"Are you a mage of Fairy Tail?" Natsu asked the fire mage.

"What about it?" Salamander asked.

"Let me take a good look at you face."

When he got a good look at the fire mage's face, Natsu's eyes widened in anger. Suddenly, his fist was surrounded by fire.

"I'm Natsu of Fairy Tail!" the young man yelled. "I've never seen you before!"

"Natsu is a mage of Fairy Tail?!" Luna asked in shock.

"I figured as much." Lucy remarked. "He has the guild's mark, after all" she gestured to the red mark on the pink haired teen's shoulder. She looked at the fire mage. "He's the real deal, Bora."

"Don't call me that!" Salamander, or Bora, shouted.

"Bora. Bora of prominence." Happy, who had the mark of Fairy Tail on his back, said. "He was banished from a mage guild called 'Titan Nose' several years ago."

"I've heard about him." Luna said. "He committed several thefts using magic and got banished."

"I knew he looked familiar to me, somehow." Lucy commented.

"I don't care if you're a jerk or a good person." Natsu, who was glaring at the fire mage, said. "I can't forgive you for using our name."

"Whatever! You're just a noisy brat!" Bora yelled as he shot purple fire at the young man.

"Oh no!" Luna exclaimed.

"Don't worry about it to much, Luna." Lucy calmly told the cat.

"Awful." everyone heard the voice of Natsu in the fire. "What is it? Are you really a fire mage? I've never tasted such awful fire."

Looking everyone saw that the pink haired teen was eating the fire.

"What?!" Bora yelled in shock.

"Thank you for the food." a smirking Natsu said after he finished eating the flames.

"Fire won't work in Natsu." Happy said.

"As excepted of a dragon slayer that uses fire." Lucy mumbled to herself, smirking.

"Now that I've eaten, I can feel my power!" Natsu exclaimed. Then, he inhaled deeply. "Here I come!"

"I knew it." the blonde mage remarked. "Pink hair and a scales-like scarf."

"Wait!" Bora yelled. "Are you saying that he's the real..."

"Salamander." Lucy said as the pink haired teen blew and fire shot out of his mouth.

"Woah!" Luna exclaimed.

Grinning, Natsu charged at the other fire mage, his fist coated in fire.

"Remember it well." he said. "This is the Fairy Tail's mage!" he yelled as he punched Bora in the face.

"Awesome!" the black feline exclaimed.

"Igneel taught Natsu this." Happy said as he and the others watched the pink haired teen kicked the other fire mage with a foot coated in flames.

"I admit, it's really amazing..." Lucy said. "However, he's overdoing! The entire port is getting all messed up!"

"Aye/Indeed." the two cats said at the same time.

"Is that all you two can say?!"

After the fight, Bora was laying on the ground, all beaten up.

"Whats' all the this ruckus?!"

"The military!" Lucy exclaimed when she saw the military running there way. She quickly picked up her cat. "Come on, Luna, let's get out of here."

"Right." Luna said.

Just as the two were about to run away, Lucy felt someone grab her wrist and was pulled forward.

"Crap, let's run!" Natsu yelled as he and Happy ran away.

"Why us?!" the blonde mage and black cat asked in unison.

"You guys don't have a guild, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

The pink haired boy grinned. "Then join Fairy Tail."

Lucy and Luna stared at the fire mage. Then, they both grinned. "Okay!"

The two mages and cats ran away from the military and towards the magic guild.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**There's chapter one, I hope you enjoyed it. Please, let me know what you guys thought about it in your reviews. I'll work on the second chapter soon. Until then!**


	2. Fire Dragons, Monkeys, and Bulls

**Sorry I took so long, I've been working on my other stories. But, here is chapter two. Please, enjoy. P.S. I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter Two: Fire Dragons, Monkeys, and Bulls

* * *

"Woah, it's huge." Lucy and Luna commented when they saw the large magic guild.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail." Happy said.

* * *

Inside the guild

"Mira-chan, three beers this way, please!" a guild member said.

"Coming right up." a beautiful young woman with white hair and blue eyes said.

"Mira-chan." another guild member with large curly brown hair called out.

"Yes, what is it?" Mira asked as she turned to the man.

The man smoked on a cigarette and blew out the smoke. The smoke took the shape of a heart.

"Let's go on a date next time." the man said.

"Hey, don't be sneaky." another guild member said.

Mira sighed. Then, her face turned into a woman with curly brown hair. "You already have a wife, Wakaba, don't you?"

"Aaah! Don't transform into my wife!" Wakaba yelled.

The other guild members laughed.

"Ah." Mira sighed as her face turned back to normal.

Suddenly, the door was kicked open by a certain pink haired mage.

"We made it back alive!" Natsu announced.

"We're home." Happy said.

"Natsu, Happy, welcome back." Mira greeted them.

"You overdid it again, Natsu." a guild member with buckteeth said. "I read about the Harujion incident in the newspa-" he was cut off when the fire mage kicked him in the face.

"Jerk!" Natsu yelled.

"My, my, now that Natsu is back, the store might be torn apart soon." Mira said.

"It's already being torn apart!" Wakaba exclaimed.

"You lied about that Salamander!" the pink haired teen yelled at the mage he had kicked. "I'm gonna kick your butt!"

"Hey, don't blame me! I was just pasting along a rumor!" the mage shouted.

"It was a rumor?!"

Soon, all of the Fairy Tail members started fighting one another.

"Wow, Luna, we're actually here at Fairy Tail." Lucy said to her cat as they watched all of the members fight.

"Indeed." Luna said.

"Did you say Natsu's back?!" a young man, who wasn't wearing anything except his underwear, with spiky black hair asked. "Hey, let's settle our fight from the other time, punk!"

'Stripper.' both Lucy and Luna thought in unison when they saw the half-naked man.

"Gray, have you been walking around like that?" a young woman with long brown hair asked.

"Not again!" Gray yelled when he finally realized that he wasn't wearing any clothes.

"Another one of those undignified guys..." the woman with brown hair, Cana, sighed. "That I really hate."

Both blonde mage and black cat just stood and stared at the woman in shock when she started drinking sake from a barrel.

"Come over here and fight me, Natsu!" Gray yelled at the dragon slayer.

"Not until you put some clothes on." Natsu replied.

"What rubbish." a tall and burly man with spiky white hair commented. "Yapping in the middle of the day. You're not little kids, you know. So fight with fists to show your manhood!"

"He's actually encouraging them." Lucy remarked.

"So it all comes down to fighting after all." Luna sighed.

"Get outta the way!" Natsu and Gray yelled in unison as they both punched the white haired man, Elfman, and sent him flying.

"And he got owned so easily!" both blonde mage and black feline exclaimed at the same time.

"It's so noisy here." a young man with orange hair, and wearing shades, commented.

"Oh, that's Loki!" Luna said excitedly. "The top ranked 'Mage you want to have as your boyfriend'!"

"Really?" Lucy tilted her head to the side.

"I'll go join their fight!"

"Good luck, Loki~!" the two girls who were clinging onto the mage said.

"And his image is officially corrupted." Lucy commented.

"None of them are normal." Luna remarked.

"I think this is awesome!"

"Of course a tomboy like you would say that, Lucy."

"My, newcomers?" Mira asked.

"It's Mirajane." Lucy said. "In the flesh."

"Don't you think we should stop them or something?" Luna asked, pointing at all of the mages fighting.

The white haired woman smiled. "This happens all the time. You don't have to worry about it."

"Oh dear..." the black cat sweatdropped.

"And-" Mira was cut off when a bottle hit her in the head.

"Hang in there, Mirajane!" Lucy and Luna yelled.

"Isn't it fun this way?" the barmaid asked as she smiled and stood up, blood running down the said of her head where the bottle had hit her.

"It does look like a lot of fun!" Lucy agreed, excitement filling within her.

'It's scary!' Luna exclaimed mentally.

Suddenly, Gray crashed near them.

"Give me back my underwear, jerk!" the black haired man yelled at Natsu, who was holding his underwear in his hand with a smirk of victory on his face.

"Don't look this way, idiot!" Luna shouted as she tried to cover her blonde companion's eyes with her paws.

Gray turned to Lucy, who removed her feline friend's paws from her eyes.

"Excuse me, miss, but could I please borrow your under-"

"As if!" Lucy cut off the black haired mage as she punched him in the face and sent him flying through the air.

"My, you're very strong." Mira commented, smiling.

"Ah geez, people with no elegance are really troublesome, don't you think?" Loki said as he suddenly picked up the blonde mage bridal-style.

"What is happening right now?" Lucy asked.

"Hey, put down Lucy, you womanizer!" Luna yelled at the orange haired mage, an irritation mark appeared in her head.

"Men should fight with fists!" Elfman exclaimed as he punched Loki, causing him to drop Lucy.

"I said you're getting in our way." Natsu said as he kicked the burly man away.

"Ah, so noisy." Cana remarked after she finished drinking the whole barrel of sake. "I can't even drink peacefully. Guys, it's time..." then, she pulled out a card, which started to glow. "To end this."

"I've had it!" Gray exclaimed as he started to use his magic.

Elfman gave out a cry as his entire arm change into a stone one.

"What a troublesome bunch." Loki sighed as the rings on his fingers glowed.

"Come and get me!" Natsu yelled as flames surrounded both of his fist.

"Magic?!" Luna shouted.

"This is getting intense!" Lucy exclaimed, stars in her eyes.

"A little too intense." Mira commented as she started to feel a bit nervous.

"Cut it out, you fools!" a loud voice voice yelled as a gigantic figure appeared out of nowhere.

"He's humongous!" the blonde mage and her cat exclaimed in unison.

Soon, everyone stopped fighting.

"My, you were here, master?" Mira asked the giant calmly.

"Master?! Lucy and Luna repeated.

Then, Natsu grinned as he started to laugh. "You all got scared. This match is my wi-" he was cut off when the giant stomped on him with his foot.

"Newcomers?" the giant asked as he looked over at the blonde mage and her cat.

"Y-Yes..." Luna stammered as she shook in fear and hid behind her partner's legs.

"Yep!" Lucy said cheerfully, not being afraid of the giant.

Suddenly, the giant shrunk down. Standing there, was a small old man.

"Nice to meet you." the old man, Makarov, the master of Fairy Tail, greeted the two.

'Small?!' Luna thought in disbelief.

Then Makarov jumped in the air and did multiple backflips. As he did the backflips, he hit the back of his head on the wodden railing above. Groaning, the old man pulled himself up to stand in the railing.

"You've done it again, fools." Makarov said down to all of the mages, holding stacks of papers in his hand. "Look at these documents I received from the council."

'Council...' Lucy thought. 'The organization that manages the mage guilds.'

"First Gray." the old man said as he read from the documents. "Good job on sweeping out the smuggling organization, but you walked around naked in town afterwards and ran away after stealing underwear that was being dried."

"Wouldn't it be worse if I were naked?" the black haired man asked.

"Then don't be naked in the first place." Elfman remarked.

Makarov sighed and read another document. "Elfman! You had a mission to escort a VIP, but assaulted him during the mission."

The white haired man scratched his chin. "He said 'Men are all about education', so..."

The old man shook his head. "Cana Alberona. Drinking fifth-teen big barrels of alcohol, and charging it to the council."

"They found out..." the brown haired woman mumbled to herself.

"Loki... Flirting with council member elder Reiji's granddaughter. A certain agency charged us for damage compensation, too."

The orange haired mage said nothing.

Then Makarov hung his head down. "And Natsu... You destroyed the Devon Thief Family, but also destroyed seven other houses that belong to the townspeople and leveled a historical clock towed in Tully Village. Burning down a church in Freesia, damaging parts of Lupinus castle, Nazuna Ravine observatory collapsed and thus stopped it's operations, and destroyed half of Harujion's port."

'Most of the articles covered in the magazine were done by Natsu, huh...' Lucy thought, not really surprised.

The guild master read more names off the documents. Then, he sighed. "Guys... The council members are angry at me all the time."

The entire guild fell into silence. Lucy and Luna started to become a bit nervous.

"But.." suddenly, the documents in the guild master's hands were set on fire. "Forget about the council members."

"Eh?" both blonde mage and black cat said at the same time.

Makarov threw the burning documents to the floor below, where they were caught by Natsu and eaten. "Listen up. The power to overcome reasoning is born from reasoning. Magic is not a miracle. When the 'spirit' flow within us and the 'spirit' flow in nature connects, they will form an embodiment for the first time. You will need a strong mentality and a lot of concentration for that. I mean, pouring all of your soul into whatever you do is magic. If you keep worrying about the watchful eyes of the higher-ups, your magic won't improve. Do not fear the fools of the council. Do whatever you think is right! That's the way of the Fairy Tail mages!"

Soon, the entire guild cheered.

"I think we've found the guild for us, Luna." Lucy said to her cat, smiling widely.

"Indeed." Luna agreed, also smiling.

Later, after all of the cheering

* * *

"So you were called Salamander in other towns, Natsu?!" a guild member asked.

"True, your magic would fit that description well." another guild member remarked as the pink haired teen ate various amounts of spicy food, which were also on fire.

"If Natsu is the Salamander, I want to be the Catmander." Happy said.

"What's up with that -mander thing?" a guild member asked, sweatdropping.

Meanwhile

"You want them there?" Mira asked the blonde mage and black cat as they showed her there right hand and paw.

"Yes!" the two friends said in unison.

The white haired woman pressed the stamp presser on their hand and paw. When she removed it, the two had the mark of Fairy Tail on them. Lucy's being blue while Luna's was yellow.

"There! Now you both are part of Fairy Tail." Mira said as she smiled.

"Woah." the black cat said as she looked at her mark.

"Thank you so much, Mira." Lucy thanked to the barmaid.

"Lucy, Luna, come over here!" Happy called the two partners from the table he and Natsu were at.

"Hey, Natsu, Mira gave us the mark of Fairy Tail." the blonde mage told the pink haired teen when she and her cat came over to the table.

"Good for you, Luigi, Luny." Natsu said to them.

"First of all, it's Lucy." the celestial mage remarked.

"And Luna!" the black cat shouted.

"And second of all..." Lucy continued. "People claim that blondies are dumb, but it's obvious that pinkies are." she said with a smirk.

Guild members around them laughed.

"Where did you find such a cutie?"

"I envy you~. I wonder if she'd join my team."

"Hey, Luna, let's go on a job." Lucy said to her cat as she walked over to the request board. "We need money to buy a place to stay."

"Indeed." Luna agreed.

"I need a job, too, I have no money." Natsu remarked as he walked over to the requested board as well.

While they all looked through the request board, a small voice spoke up.

"Is my daddy back yet?" a six year old boy asked the guild master, who was sitting on the car counter.

"You're annoying, Romeo." Makarov said. "If you are the son of a mage, trust your father, be a good boy, and wait for him at home."

"He said he'd come back in three days..." Romeo said. "But it's been a week since then..."

"Macao's job is in Mount Hakobe, isn't it?" the old man asked.

"It's not that far, either!" the young boy yelled. "Please look for him! I'm worried about him!"

"No way!" Makarov yelled back. "Your dad is a mage! We have no mage here who can't take care of himself! Go home and drink your milk or something!"

Romeo said nothing as tears filled up in his eyes. "Idiot!" he shouted as he punched the old man in the face. Then, he turned around and ran out of the guild.

"It's very strict here, isn't it?" Luna asked after watching the scene that had just happen.

"I'm sure the master is worried, too." Lucy remarked.

Suddenly, Natsu punched the request board. He turned around and walked out of the guild.

"Where's he going?" the black cat asked.

"I think I know." the blonde mage said, smiling to herself. "And we're going with him." she turned and went after the dragon slayer.

"We are?"

"Yeah. No child should feel the pain of losing a beloved parent."

* * *

Later, the two mages and cats were riding in a carriage.

"Why are you here, Lucy, Luna?" Natsu, who was laying down because of his motion sickness, and Happy asked.

"So you do know our names." Lucy remarked. "I guess you're not as dumb as I thought. Anyway, we're here to help, simply as that."

Next to her, Luna giggled. "Natsu looks so funny."

"Transportation really doesn't really go well with you, does it?" the blonde mage asked. Then she smirked. "That's pretty pathetic."

"Shut... up..." Natsu responded weakly.

Lucy just snickered. She looked at her cat. "Luna, after we find Macao-san, we need to find a place to live."

"Indeed." Luna agreed.

"You guys can live with Natsu and me." Happy offered.

Lucy smiled. "Thanks, we'll think about it."

Suddenly, the carriage stopped.

"It stopped!" Natsu exclaimed as he sat up.

"We're here already?" the black feline asked.

Lucy opened the door to the carriage. Outside, was a large snowstorm.

"What's going on?!" Luna exclaimed as she and the other got out of the carriage. "Even though it's up in the mountains, it's summertime! It's weird to have a snowstorm like this!"

"It's pretty cold." Lucy remarked as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"That's cause you're wearing so little clothing." Natsu commented, being unaffected by the cold.

"You're wearing less than me!"

Reaching inside the bag she bought along, Lucy pulled out a blanket and wrapped it around her body.

"What kind of job did Macao-san come here for?" the blonde mage asked as she and the others starting walking though the snowstorm.

"You came here without knowing that?" the pink haired teen asked. "He came to subdue the brutal monster, Balkan."

"A Balkan?!" Luna exclaimed.

"We've dealt with things that are a lot worse than Balkans." Lucy told her companion.

"I know. It's just that they can be really scary sometimes."

The brown eyed mage didn't reply. Instead, she shivered. Even though she was wearing a blanket, the blonde teen still felt cold. Then she looked over to the dragon slayer beside her. An idea came to her mind. Not saying anything, Lucy wrapped the blanket around Natsu and herself.

"What are you doing?" Natsu asked, surprised by the sudden action.

"Don't get the wrong idea or anything." Lucy told him. "Since your a fire dragon slayer, your body heat is higher than a normal person's. So I'm taking advantage of that." she smirked at him. "You don't have a problem with that, do you?" she asked as she pressed her body closer to his.

"N-No." Natsu replied, turning his head to the side to hide the pink blush that was appearing on his cheeks. However, the blush didn't go unnoticed by the blonde mage, which caused her to smirk more.

"His face is as pink as his hair." Luna commented when she saw the blush on the young man's cheeks.

"My hair is salmon!" the dragon slayer yelled.

* * *

"Macao!" Natsu called out. "Are you here?! Were you done in by the Balkan?!"

"Macao-san!" Lucy and Luna also called out.

Suddenly, everyone noticed a large shadowy figure onto of the hill above them. Then, it jumped down from the hill. The two mages quickly jumped out of the way as the figure slammed it's fist on the spot they were standing. It was a huge monkey-like creature with a single horn in the middle of it's head.

"It's a Balkan!" Happy and Luna exclaimed in unison.

Suddenly, the giant monkey shot forward and grabbed a certain blonde mage.

"A human woman." the Balkan said.

"Lucy!" the black feline yelled when she saw the giant monkey run off with her partner.

"So it can talk, huh?" Natsu said as smacked his fist into his palm.

"Don't just stand there like an idiot! Hurry up and save me!" Lucy yelled at the pink haired teen as the Balkan carried her off.

* * *

The wild Balkan carried the young blonde mage to it's cave.

"Geez..." Lucy mumbled after the monkey tossed her to the ice floor.

The Balkan started to dance in excitement, chanting 'woman' over and over.

Not hesitating, the young mage pulled out a silver key. "Open! Gate of the Clock! Horologium!"

Suddenly, a tall grandfather clock appeared out of nowhere.

"Sorry, Horologium." Lucy apologized as she ducked inside the clock. "But I need to take shelter in you for awhile."

"It is no problem, miss." the clock replied.

Lucy started to move her mouth.

"How could I have gotten myself captured so easily?!" Horologium said, speaking for the blonde mage. "I'm so stupid! And what's with this monkey? Why is he so excited?... she ask angrily."

"Woman..." the Balkan said as it pressed it's face against the glass and stared at Lucy.

Lucy stuck out her tongue.

Suddenly, the Balkan pounded it's fist on the clock.

"Horologium!" the blonde mage cried when she felt the clock being hit.

"Do not worry. I shall be alright." the celestial spirit reassured her.

Then, Lucy felt wood shatter from a strong punch.

"Force Gate Close!" she yelled.

Horologium suddenly disappeared, leaving Lucy alone with the big monkey.

"I am so going to make you pay for hurting my friend!" the blonde mage said through gritted teeth, glaring at the Balkan.

"I finally caught up with you!" Natsu shouted as he ran into the cave with the two cats.

"Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Where's Macao?!" the pink haired man demanded.

Suddenly, he slipped on the ice floor and went hurling into a wall.

"That was so lame..." Lucy sighed as she smacked her face with her hand.

"Lucy! Are you okay?!" Luna asked as she flew over to her partner.

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Hey! Monkey!" Natsu yelled, standing upright. "Where's Macao?! You understand what I'm saying, right? I'm talking about Macao, a human man."

"A man?" the Balkan repeated.

"That's right! Where did you hide him?!"

The Balkan grinned and pointed at a hole in the cave.

"Oh! He understood me!" Natsu exclaimed. He rushed over to the hole. "Where?!"

Suddenly, the giant monkey punched the pink haired mage out the hole.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled as she ran toward the hole. She looked out and saw nothing but snow and an endless bottom.

"I can't see him!" Luna exclaimed.

"Me no likes man." the Balkan said. "Woman. Woman!"

"Woman! Woman! You perverted monkey." Lucy said as she turned around and glared at said monkey. "I'm so gonna kick your butt now." she got into a fighting stance and was about to attack.

Suddenly, a large and muscular bull wearing a speedo and a giant ax appeared out of no where.

"Taurus!?" Lucy exclaimed in surprise.

"Oh, great." Luna grumbled. "Another pervert."

"I have come to save your wonderful body!" Taurus declared.

"I could have taken him on easily." Lucy said as she pouted.

"Don't take my woman!" the Balkan yelled.

"My woman?" the celestial spirit repeated. "That's a moo-st unforgivable remark."

"He's serious now?" the blonde mage and black cat asked in unison, sounding surprised.

"You should say 'My boobs' instead of 'My woman'." Taurus said.

"That's not right!" Luna exclaimed.

"Taurus, when this is over, I'm going to punish you." Lucy remarked nonchalantly. "Until then, attack!"

"I'm moo-re than ready!" the giant bull shouted as he rushed toward the monkey, ax in hand.

"How dare you push me off the cliff..."

Everyone froze and turned to the source of the voice.

"Natsu! You're alive!" Lucy said happily.

"What?! There are more monsters now?!" the pink haired teen exclaimed as he suddenly kicked Taurus in the face.

"Hey, he's one of my spirits!" the blonde mage yelled.

"The monkey?" Natsu asked.

"No! The bull! That aside, how did you survive that fall?"

Natsu grinned. "All thanks to Happy." he said

"You're welcome." the blue cat said as he flew in the air.

"Oh yeah, that makes since sense." Luna remarked.

"You can't deal transportation, but you're okay with Happy?" Lucy asked.

"Happy isn't for transportation." Natsu told her as he looked at her weirdly. "He's a nakama (a friend or comrade). You're weird."

"Nakama?" Lucy repeated.

"Yeah, I consider everyone in the guild nakama. Even you."

The blonde mage was slightly surprised by this. "Really?" then, she smiled. "Thanks."

Natsu grinned in reply. "No problem."

"However..." suddenly, Lucy narrowed her eyes at him. "You called me weird. Do you want me to punish you or something, flame-brain?"

"N-No, ma'am." Natsu stammered as he shook a bit in fear.

'Looks like Lucy's found another victim.' Luna commented mentally as she shook her head and sighed. 'The poor boy.'

Looking past the blonde mage, the black cat saw the Balkan coming up from behind.

"Lucy, behind you!" Luna called out to her partner.

When the giant monkey was about to hit her, Lucy quickly turned around and gave him a roundhouse kick to the face, sending him flying across the cave.

"Woah!" Natsu and Happy exclaimed in unison, both shocked and amazed.

"That's my Lucy!" Luna said proudly.

"Oi, Natsu." Lucy called out. "You wanna piece of him?"

Getting over his shock, the pink haired teen grinned and cracked his knuckles. "You bet!"

"Then here you go!" the young blonde kicked the Balkan over to the other mage.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu yelled as he punched the giant monkey in the face with a flamed fist.

The Balkan went flying across the cave again and crashed into a wall.

"He's stuck!" Happy exclaimed.

"Uh, weren't we suppose to ask the monkey were Macao-san is?" Luna asked.

"We forget!" Lucy and Natsu shouted together.

"He's completely passed out." the blue cat stated the obvious.

Suddenly, much to everyone's surprise, the Balkan transformed into a man.

"The monkey became Macao?!" the pink haired teen exclaimed in shock.

"I see, so the Balkan used take over magic on him." Lucy thought aloud.

Suddenly, the wall behind Macao crumbled and he started to fall. Not hesitating, Natsu jumped out and grabbed the man. Happy quickly grabbed the pink haired teen's ankle.

"I can't keep holding the two of you!" the blue feline said as he struggled to hold the two mages. "My wings are about to disappear, too!"

Then, Lucy grabbed Happy and pulled them all back into the cave with ease.

"Lucy!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Don't do something so reckless!" the blonde mage yelled as she hit both boy and cat hard with her fist.

"Ow!" Natsu and Happy whined as they held their heads.

"And Taurus." Lucy turned her attention to the giant bull and smiled sweetly, a little too sweetly. "It's time for your punishment~."

"Moo?" was all Taurus said as he shook in fear.

Then, the brown eyed mage snapped her fingers. A second later, the celestial spirit was wearing a pink dress.

"Say hi to the others for me." Lucy said. "Force Gate Close."

Then, the giant bull went back to the celestial world.

"I thought you were going to hit him or something." Natsu commented.

"I would never." the blonde mage said. Then, she gave another too sweet smile. "I only put him in a dress when he acts like a pervert. I figured that embarrassing him is just as good as punishing him physically."

'She's a totally sadist.' the dragon slayer thought.

* * *

"It seems he fought severely before he was taken over." Luna remarked as her blonde partner tied to treat Macao.

"This wound is serious." Lucy said. "This isn't going to work." she glanced at the pink haired teen and blue cat. 'I can't show them that I have healing magic.' "Natsu, use fire on Macao-san's wound." she said seriously.

"What?!" Natsu exclaimed in shock.

"Try closing the wound by burning it. It'll stop the blood."

"B-But..."

"If you don't do it, he'll die!"

Hesitating before doing so, Natsu lit his whole hand on fire and pressed on Macao's wound. The older mage screamed in pain.

"Don't die, Macao!" the pink haired teen yelled. "Romeo's waiting for you!"

After the wound closed, Natsu removed his hand.

Macao panted. "What a shame..." he said. "I got... nineteen... of... them... I was... taken over... by the twentieth one..."

"I understand, so don't speak any more or your would will open!" Natsu told.

'There was more than one monkey?!' Luna thought in shock. 'He took care of such a job by himself...'

"I'm angry at myself..." Macao said. "How can I... face... Romeo...?"

"I said shut up!" Natsu yelled. "Want me to punch you?!"

"Macao-san." Lucy suddenly spoke up. "If it were me, I'd by really proud of my dad. I mean, are there any other dad's that can take out nineteen of those by himself?" she asked with a wide smile.

"Oi, Natsu." Macao said as he looked up at the dragon slayer. "When did you get such a pretty girlfriend?"

"S-She's not my girlfriend!" Natsu exclaimed, blushing slightly.

The blonde mage giggled.

* * *

"Romeo-kun!" the blonde mage called out when she saw the young boy.

Romeo looked at them and smiled widely when he saw his father. Then, tears starting to form in his eyes.

"Daddy... I'm sorry... I..."

Macao knelt down and hugged his son. "I made you worry, sorry." he apologized.

The young boy smiled. "It's okay, I'm the son of a mage."

"When those brats tease you next time, ask them if their old man can defeat nineteen monsters by himself, okay?"

Romeo grinned widely.

"Well, we better go look for a place to live, Luna." Lucy said as she started to walk off with the other mage and two cats.

"Indeed." the black feline agreed.

"Natsu-nii! Happy! Thanks!" Romeo yelled out to them. "Thanks to you, too, Lucy-nee!"

The blonde mage stopped walking and turned to smile and wave at the young boy.

* * *

"I know we've only been here for a short time, but I think I already love this guild." Lucy whispered to her black cat.

"Indeed." Luna agreed.

"What are you guys whispering about?" Natsu asked.

"Oh, nothing." the brown eyed girl replied. Then, she smiled at him. "I have to say, you're an idiot."

"Are you trying to make me angry?" the pink haired teen asked through gritted teeth as he glared at the other mage.

"Let me finish." Lucy said. She suddenly leaned closer to him, surprising him. "You're an idiot, but a nice and cute idiot." then, she pressed her lips against his cheek.

"Oh, Lucy, you flirt." Luna said, not really surprised by her partner's action.

"She liikeess him~" Happy said as he rolled his tongue.

"W-Wha..." Natsu was speechless, his face completely red.

Lucy giggled as she pulled away. "I'll see you later, kay?" she winked as she walked away with her cat.

"Lucy is weird." Happy commented.

"You can say that again." the pink haired teen said as he placed a hand on the cheek where the blonde mage kissed him.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**And there is the second chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. And, I did promise some NaLu romance. Again, I'm sorry for the long wait. I'll start working on the third chapter soon. Until then, bye bye. P.S. please tell me what you think about it in your reviews.**


End file.
